The present invention relates generally to the field of image tracking, and more particularly to the field of tracking and displaying images by applying advanced image tracking to one or more markers.
Image tracking is the process of locating one or more objects over time in one or more images. Imaging tracking has a variety of uses, such as human-computer interaction, security and surveillance, video communication and compression, augmented reality, traffic control, medical imaging and video editing.
Image tracking may use many related images of the same subject matter or taken in quick succession, such as medical images and video capture, respectively. For example, a series of images, such as medical images from an MRI, involve capturing visual representations of a subject over a period of time, such as images of the interior of a body for analysis and clinical representations of the function of one or more tissues, such as organs. Over time, images may be compiled to establish a database of images to act as a self-referential compilation of images allowing a program to detect changes in the images.